Porcelain
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary:Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen of she was actually turned into a porcelain doll. Disclaimer I own nothing. Phantom girl x Timberwolf. Being Beta read by Campionsayn.
1. This is why we follow punishments throug

**Porcelain**

* * *

Summary:Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll.

* * *

AN: This is just a cute little story I thought of for the couple Phantom girl and Timberwolf who I am now obsessed with ant their will be hints of other couples. This is for Legion of superheroes but the cartoon version because I have not read any of the comic's but I wish to. This is placed in season 2 not sure when but defiantly after cry wolf. Also I have 5 OC's in this story 3 of which will be introduced in this chapter but all of their names will be mentioned and I will post what they look like on my deviantart page which you can find a link on my profile page now, enjoy the program.

* * *

Chapter 1: This is why we should follow punishments through.

* * *

It was a kinda boring day in the legion cruiser. Brainy was in his lab with Shrinking Violet working on some upgrades for the cruiser,Timberwolf was in the kitchen with Cham, Ninjini, and Star boy, Duo Damsel and Bouncing boy were on patrol, Cosmic boy, Superman, Superman X and Karate kid were training, Lightning Lad was checking on Saturn girl, Dream girl and Sun boy were on monitor duty, and Phantom girl was just lounging in the sitting bay along with Black rose.

Black rose is a seventeen year old girl with light green skin, dark long green hair that stops at her waist with 2 hot pink vertical stripes in it with sapphire eyes. Her uniform consists of light pink head band, matching light pink choker with a sunflower necklace hanging from it with a ruby stone in the middle, she's wearing a light pink tube top with a black strip across the top of it, with black long sleeves that are off the shoulders, a black skirt that ends at her knees covered by a black silk skirt with a light pink zipper down the front that also stops at her knees in the front but slopes down in the back and ends at her ankles, a brown belt with a spell book on her right hip and her legion belt buckle on her left hip with the belt slanted higher on the left side then the right, and light pink anklets.

They were sitting on opposite end's of a couch, Phantom girl reading a holo magazine about political topic's and Black rose reading her spell book.

"Watcha reading?" Rose asked tired of the silence.

"Just boring political stuff, you?"

"Just my spell book, looking for any interesting spells that stand out to me."

"I thought you weren't aloud to use magic for a month?" Phantom asked tilting her head confused.

"First, I was given that punishment 2 weeks ago so 2 more to go, Second I am just looking out of boredom, and Three, I am still sorry." She responded the last part quieter and looked down.

"It's okay, I already forgave you," Phantom girl responded waving her hand remembering what happened 2 weeks ago.

* * *

Flashback:

Phantom girl walked into the legion kitchen, finding instead of Timberwolf cooking, Black rose, the second chef of the legion cooking a chicken surprisingly to Phantom girl at least because she is a vegetarian and the smell of cooked meat makes her sick or faint.

"I am surprised to see you cooking meat, how come you are?" She asked walking up to the island.

"Well, I am using magical spices and they don't work to well on fruits and vegetables," she then put the chicken on a plate on the island while saying, "And I am trying to be around the smell of cooked meat without vomiting and/or fainting, which I haven't so far and now that I am done, excuse me," She then scurried around the island and out the doors with a hand over her mouth going as quick as she could to the nearest bathroom. Phantom girl then turned back to the chicken deciding it couldn't hurt to try it. She then walked around the island getting a fork and trying a bit of chicken. As she chewed on it she started to smile, with her eyes widening and turning yellow.

Black rose then walked back into the kitchen to find Phantom girl running around the island yelling "woo hoo" and she was able to spot her yellow eyes.

"Oh boy" She said putting a hand on her head. Black rose then knew that Phantom girl tried the chicken and the magic from the spice she put in it was taking effect. She tried to settle Tinya down but after 10 failed attempts she then started making another chicken that would reverse the effects. After seven tries making chickens due to the fact that each one just either made her more hyper or laugh, or cry, or angry, and after brainstorming a bit she made one with no spice's and as soon as she ate that one she went back to normal which relieved Rose, she then left again to throw up the vomit she had been holding in from smelling so much cooked chicken and she was surprised for how long she could hold it in for.

And unfortunately while she was gone Cosmic boy walked into the trashed kitchen where a white Phantom girl was starting to clean up (She had trashed it while in her magical trance and also covered herself in flour), so both girls were busted and in trouble. They had to clean the kitchen and Black rose wasn't aloud to use magic or any magical objects for a month as well as not cook for a month

:Flashback ends

* * *

Phantom girl had forgiven Black rose saying it was her fault for eating the chicken even after she told her their was a magical spice in it but Rose still felt bad.

"Hello children," Aqua lass said walking into the sitting bay. "What have I walked in on?"

Aqua lass is a 19 year old girl with dark brown hair currently in a fishtail braid ending at her waist with peach skin and green eyes. She wears a white tank top with blue cloth shorts, a blood red belt for her legion belt buckle and matching blood red knee high boots with black laces and on her right hand her flight ring on her middle finger and on her index a silver ring with a blue stone on it.

"Oh we were just talking about how I am not aloud to use magic for 2 more weeks." Black rose informed

"Ugh this again," Merliah (Aqua lasses real name) said throwing her head back and placing her hands on the back of the couch. "I mean seriously, it's all you talk about, you really got to stop apologizing, your worst then Timberwolf. No, wait, I'm wrong he _is_ worst then you."

"What are you talking about?" Phantom girl asked cautiously.

"Tinya you don't need to play dumb," Merliah said chuckling but when she looked at her black and white friends face she stopped and her expression looked worried, "Oh your not playing dumb."

"You really don't know what were talking about?" Black rose asked confused and sat up from being slouched.

Tinya nodded her head slowly with a look of fear on her face. The other two just glanced at each other than their friend then back at each other, trying to decide who would tell her what they were talking about, Venus (Black roses real name) went back to her slouched position against the the arm rest reading her book while Merliah turned her face to Tinya with a wicked/devious/all knowing smile.

"Let me think, maybe I am talking about how everyone in the legion except for you and Cham, thought Timberwolf killed his father and how you 2 tried to prove his innocence and how when on Rawl when he was being controlled by his father that he slammed you into a wall and keeps on apologizing to you for the hit and thanking you for believing in him."

"Oh that reminds me, do you still need the pills for your side?" Venus asked looking up from her book.

Ever since Brin had slammed her into the wall she has had this horrible aching feeling in her side but she never told anyone because she knew Brin would somehow find out and feel horrible and she didn't want to put him through that because she knew he felt bad enough about the hit and the only reason Black rose and Aqua lass know is because Merliah accidentally pushed her into a wall and figured it out from how she reacted and knew Venus would be able to help and they both promised to keep it a secret, and she trusted them enough to believe them and they have been living up to their word.

"I'm gonna need a couple more please." Tinya asked shyly.

"Got it." V responded giving a thumbs up.

"Back to my point," Merliah said gaining Phantom girls attention back on her while Venus went back to her book.

"Since then he has been thanking and apologizing to you by making you a heck of a bunch of sweets."

"Well I know that, I keep on telling him that he doesn't have to"

"And yet he does it anyway, what does that tell ya?"

Before Tinya could think of a response, Black rose gasped and had a happy look on her face and the girls turned to her with confused look on their faces. She looked up and saw their faces and as she explained her sudden outburst her features turned into an embarrassed look.

"I found a spell, that, that, I thought was cool."

"What does it do?" Merliah asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

"It turns things into Porcelain."

"Oh cool" Phantom girl said nodding her head.

"Well come on try it, let's see if it really works" Merliah encouraged.

"Um, in case you forgot, I am not aloud to use magic, remember."

"Oh come on, it's not like anyone is gonna know"

"Well the objects I turn Porcelain might tip someone off."

"Oh come on, Aqua lass is right no one will find out, and you can just turn everything back, what is the harm in that," Tinya queried her friend, hoping that she would at least try.

"No" Venus said, though the pleading looks on their faces were making her reconsider and she turned her head away but knew they still had the looks and couldn't take it any more. "Fine, fine, I'll try it." She gave in and they smiled in victory, she looked in her book again at the spell then lowered it a bit, looking at the table in front of her,put her hand up to the level of the book and spoke the incantation:

"in transmutare calicem fictilem apposuit" and a yellow beam shot from her hand to the table and their was a flash of bright light and when it cleared, the table was made of porcelain china and looked very nice.

"Not bad," Merliah said nodding her head.

"Yeah it looks cool," Phantom added.

"Oh turn the couch Porcelain, I have never seen one before." Merliah said kinda excited.

"Fine, but nothing else," Venus said sternly looking at the book to see the spell once more, she did the same things as before and said:

"in transmutare calicem fictilem apposuit" and the yellow beam shot again right near Phantom girl, the bright light, but when it clear the girls eyes widen because instead of a porcelain china couch, on the couch was a porcelain china doll that looked exactly like Phantom girl but different clothing.

"Oops," Venus said eyes still wide with a freaked out look on her face yet calm as well.

"I can't believe you turned Phantom girl into a doll!" Merliah exclaimed putting her hands on her head.

"Don't yell at me this is _your_ fault," Venus responded standing up turning to face both Merliah and Tinya.

" _My_ fault, how is this my fault,"

"Simple, you pressured me to use magic even though you knew I wasn't suppose to and you know that I cave easily, this is why we should follow punishments through."

"That doesn't matter now, nothing matter's, Timberwolf is gonna kill us and I don't know about you but I don't feel like dying!" Merliah exclaimed very worried and loudly.

"Don't worry I can fix this, I'll just use a counter spell." She put the tips of her fingers together to make the shape of a triangle and recited "Magica obsistus." Yellow energy first formed in the triangle then shot out at the Phantom girl doll and the energy radiated around her then disappeared and she was still a doll.

"Why didn't that work?" Merliah asked her eyes basically bugging out.

"I don't know, it should of worked. Um, wait hexy can help us." V said calmly and walked around the couch towards the doors.

"Your right, your right he'll help us now let's go find him." Merliah responded and followed after her green friend out the doors. A minute later Michelle walked in with a little red wagon with about 10 dolls on it.

Michelle is Venus's 4 year old cousin with light brown hair, shoulder blade's length with a purple beret keeping hair out of her face, hazel eyes with peach skin. Her outfit consists of a purple poncho which is the length of her hair with a light blue dress that ends mid thigh, the sleeves end at her elbows, a purple belt going diagonal, purple capris, and light blue flats.

She was currently going around the cruiser because she had left a bunch of her dolls all over and Venus wanted her to pick them up so neither of them would get a lecture from Cosmic Boy. She left the cart by the door, and looked around the sitting bay and saw a doll on the couch.

"Oh here is one." Michelle said walking over to the fragile doll, and looking at it curiously because she did not remember this one. "Hmm, never seen this one before, oh well," Michelle said shrugging her shoulders walking back over to her wagon, putting the doll in then grabbing the handle and dragging it out.

A moment later Aqua lass and Black rose were walking back towards the sitting bay.

"I can't believe you forgot phantom girl" Merliah said as they walked in.

"Look it was an accident, all we need to do is just get h.." She stopped because they were around the couch looking at were they last saw the doll and she was gone. Venus turned her head to look at Merliah who had the same scarred eye bugging out look and then they both scurried out of the sitting bay to find the doll.

* * *

AN: Their done, this took me about as long as it did to open the Gatorade bottle tonight and you may think that it wouldn't take me that long but it took me 2 hours to open the bottle, and it is not because I am weak, it is because it is impossible to open. And I am sorry for any typo's or grammar mistake's but it is 5:00 in the morning and i only got 4 hours of sleep yesterday so cut me some slack. I will work on chapter 2 tomorrow and try to post it tomorrow as well and post the picture's of my OC's on deviantart. Now R&R and also for the people who wanna see chapter 4 of a lost little angel book 1 I will post it soon and remember criticism is appreciated.


	2. How many codes are their

_Porcelain_

* * *

Summary:Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll.

* * *

AN: Okay here is chapter 2 of Porcelain which I hope people will like, also at about 1:00 pm this afternoon I updated the first chapter because their were many errors but they have been corrected unless you people see more than let me know. In this chapter my other 2 OC's will be introduced and that is all I have to say for the beginning so on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Okay how many of these codes are their

* * *

While the events that were happening in the sitting bay were going on, Timberwolf was making a batch of double chocolate chip cookie dough cookies for Phantom girl which were her favorite, while Star boy, Chameleon boy, and Ninjini were sitting at the island on bar stools chatting.

Ninjini is a sixteen year old girl who was surprisingly tall for her age because she is up to Timberwolfs shoulder and that was if you didn't count her hair but if you did than she would be as tall as Timberwolf but she also wore three inch heels so they help. She has dark brown hair, the same shade as Merliahs held up in a ponytail by a metal pipe with a red sash wrapped around it that ended at her waist but if she let her hair down then it would go to her knees. Her skin is a little darker than Merliahs but not by much, and she has light brown eyes. For her uniform she wears a black mask around her eyes and a inch of her skin is showing under it because her sleeveless black dress that ends at her mid thigh has a turtle neck that covers her mouth but she can still talk, gloves that end at her armpits much like the one's triplicate girl used to wear except black, black boots with heels that stop an inch under dress and where skin would be showing is red stockings, a red sash around her waist was slanting downwards with her legion belt buckle where the knot is and on the back of her sash her small katana knife and a ninja star next to it.

Timberwolf had his back to his friends stirring a batch of batter facing the stove while the trio were on the other side that was closer to the door in the order from left to right, Star boy, Ninjini, and Cham. Star boy was leaning forward on the island his arms crossed keeping him sitting up straight, Ninjini was sitting up straight with her hands folded in her lap, and Cham was leaning back a little, with his hands behind his head and legs crossed.

"Just for conversations sake, how many more batches of TYAACFPG are you going to make?" Ninjini asked in an accent a samurai has.

"Huh?" Timberwolf asked confused turning his head to them but not his body and kept stirring the batter.

"Ninjini asked," Cham started then turned into Ninjini and sat in her position and continued, "how many more batches of TYAACFPG are you going to make?" And then turned back into himself and went to his original position.

"I heard but what does what you said mean?" He asked more sternly and turning towards them slowing the pace in which he stirred the batter.

"Thank you and apology cookies for Phantom girl." All three of them said and on the males faces they had evil smiles and Ninjini had one under her mask but a sympathetic look as well.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and who came up with that?" Brin said rather gruffly and rudely with I could careless look on his face but a blush as well that he thought was hidden by his fur.

"Oh come, we know you know what we are talking about." Star boy said all knowingly.

"And Merliah along with Duo damsel." Ninjini answered the question. "And if you don't know then why are you blushing so hard?" Ninjini stated the last part which caused Timberwolf to blush harder and he tried to stop but was falling miserably.

"Okay that I expect" he said to Ninjinis answer, ignoring the second part of what she said while putting the bowl down on the island and planting his arms on either side of the bowl to keep him propped up. "But I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Let me think," Cham said tapping a finger on his chin.

"Oh I think we are talking about how ever since the incident with your father, you having been thanking Phantom girl for believing in you and apologizing for hitting her into a wall." Star boy filled in. Brin still felt bad about that and that is why he was being extra kind to her lately but he would never admit it to his friends and for all that for Phantom girl did for him and what he put her through he thought she deserved the treats even though she said that they were unnecessary.

"Why yes and your main method of this madness is," Ninjini started then leaned over the island and grabbing the bowl of batter and holding it in front of her and continued: "By making her cookies and other various desserts in her favorite flavors plus toppings."

Brin then just snatched it out of the ninja girls hands to which she put her hands back in her lap, and he placed the bowl behind him then turning back to the trio in the position he was in before without the bowl of batter in between his arms.

"Look I am just being nice, is that so wrong?" He asked shrugging his shoulders

"Kindness, that is a good thing, but you are doing this out of more than kindness." And before Ninjini could say anything else or for Brin to think of a response the door to the kitchen opened and the trio turned their stools to face the door which Brin was already facing,(Ninjini and Cham still in their original position, while Star boy just put his hands on the sides of the stool) and saw little Michelle walking in with a little red wagon filled with dolls.

"Hiya," Michelle waved to the teens in front of her, "Hey are by any chance any of my dolls in here?"

"None that we have seen Michelle," Star boy said shrugging.

"Wait," Timberwolf interjected then walked over to the fridge, opened it, and a moment of rummaging later, pulled out a doll that in Supermans time would be called an american girl doll, "Here's one."

"Thank you very much Timberwolf," Michelle thanked walking over to Brin.

"You're welcome very much," He responded handing her the doll.

"How come their was a doll in the fridge?" Thom asked as Michelle walked back to the wagon which she left by the door.

"A better question is how come no more dolls were in the fridge?" Michelle answered shrugging her shoulders which left Star boy confused and she put the doll down. She then grabbed the handle and walked towards the island. Once she got their she asked: "What are you guys talking about."

"The whole TWTAATPG thing," Chameleon Boy said.

"Oh gotcha," Michelle gave a thumbs up and climbed up the bar stool to Chams right as they all then turned back to Timberwolf with Michelle standing on her stool.

"Now what does that one mean?" The wolfen teen asked.

"Timberwolf thanking and apologizing to Phantom girl" They all said with blank looks.

"Okay how many of these codes are their?" Brin asked agitated, the blush returning to his face but not as noticeable this time.

"We don't count we just know them." Michelle answered very sweetly shrugging her shoulders. Just than the doors opened again to reveal a very agitated looking Kell-el.

"What's wrong with you sour puss?" Michelle asked sweetly.

"Let me guess, Mr. pompous being pompous?" Cham asked removing his hands from the back of his head and transformed into the cosmic boy,(How he did it during cry wolf except he is now sitting down) then back to himself and back to his position.

"Pretty much," The clone said then walked over to the island and stopped next to Michelle's wagon looking at it with a weird expression with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the cart?" He looked up at Michelle who smiled at the question.

"To help me get the dolls I left around the cruiser, you wanna hold one?" The last part she asked peppily.

"Your not serious, are you?" The toddler nodded her head yes to this and he looked back at all the dolls. He bent down and picked a baby doll with a floral dress on and picked it up by its foot and held it out like it was radioactive waist.

"That's not how you hold a doll you silly billy," Michelle shook her head at him and wagged her finger. She then made her arms into a position that one would use to hold a infant and rocked them back and forth. "You have to hold it like a baby."

Kell-el then held the plastic baby as instructed and rocked it back and forth as well. "Their you go," Michelle congratulated. The guys eyes were near about bugging out of their head while Ninjini lightly giggled and had one glove hand over over her mouth as if to suppress the giggles.

"What's so funny?" The 41st century superman asked, stopping rocking the doll.

"Oh, it is just interesting to see a big strong muscular man, holding a little doll like a baby." The ninja girl cleared up and an idea popped into Michelle's head.

"Hey why don't each of you hold a doll." She exclaimed happily turning away from her dolls and to the dudes.

"Why I think that is a marvelous idea Michelle." Ninjini agreed getting up and walking over to the wagon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we did not agree to us." Star boy protested.

"Yeah we have rights" Cham added.

"I'm doing it." Superman X interjected.

"Yeah well you chose to." Timberwolf pointed out.

"Yes well if you guys don't do it now Merliah will make you do it later, either way you will do it at some point, might as well get it over with." Ninjini reasoned to which they all glanced at each other and said in unison: "Nothing to girly."

Michelle clapped her hands together happily and Ninjini smiled in victory under her mask, she then crouch down and picked a rag doll that had long brown hair, wearing a red dress and passed it to Cham and he cradled it like Kell-el. She next picked out the one from the fridge and this one went to Star boy who did the same as the others.

"Wow it is still cold." He said with a light shiver. Ninjini then rolled her eyes and bent down to pick a doll for Timberwolf. She decided to pick a porcelain china doll, reminding her of someone but she didn't know who(It is the Phantom girl doll.) She stood up straight and walked over to Brin and very carefully gave him the doll.

Once Brin had the doll in his grasp he held it like a baby and slowly rocked it back and forth as Michelle demonstrated. He looked down at it and thought that it was the spitting image of Phantom Girl. The doll's hair was black that ended at her shoulder blades, pale skin that was in polar contrast to her hair. She had grey eyes, grey lipstick, two white barrettes keeping her hair out of her face; topped off with a black dress with short sleeves and a long skirt.

His contemplation was cut short when the doors opened to the kitchen again-but this time it was a very tired Black Rose and Aqua Lass. Black Rose had her hands on her knees and Aqua Lass was leaning heavily on her. After a prolonged moment they caught their breath, each taking a deep inhale, then they looked at the scene before them and their eyes stretched wide, almost comically, when they saw Brin.

"THE DOLL!" Both exclaimed, pointing to Timberwolf, a shocked expression on his face as well as the others in the room, all very confused at their appearance, their volume and their panic.

* * *

AN: Cliffhangers, gotta love them. And I managed to post on time as I promised so I am very proud of myself. I will try to post the third chapter this week but with school it is gonna be a little hard but i will try and please R&R. Now, I am off to bed because it is currently 1:30 in the morning so enjoy and I love you , good night! (Drops mic and exits stage)


	3. Hexy

_Porcelain_

* * *

Summary:Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen of she was actually turned into a porcelain doll?

* * *

AN: Chapter 3, yippee, I am sorry about the fact that it is so short but I will try to make the next one longer. Now I have 2 shout outs, One to Campionsayn for all the great criticism, and the second to Gem-of-scath for all of the encouragement and I hope both of you two like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3: Hexy

* * *

 _Once Brin had the doll in his grasp he held it like a baby and slowly rocked it back and forth as Michelle demonstrated. He looked down at it and thought that it was the spitting image of Phantom Girl. The doll's hair was black that ended at her shoulder blades, pale skin that was in polar contrast to her hair. She had grey eyes, grey lipstick, two white barrettes keeping her hair out of her face; topped off with a black dress with short sleeves and a long skirt._

 _His contemplation was cut short when the doors opened to the kitchen again-but this time it was a very tired Black Rose and Aqua Lass. Black Rose had her hands on her knees and Aqua Lass was leaning heavily on her. After a prolonged moment they caught their breath, each taking a deep inhale, then they looked at the scene before them and their eyes stretched wide, almost comically, when they saw Brin._

 _"THE DOLL!" Both exclaimed, pointing to Timberwolf, a shocked expression on his face as well as the others in the room, all very confused at their appearance, their volume and their panic._

* * *

The girls then saw that everyone was looking at them, extremely freaked out, and knew they had to think of something and quickly.

"Hey guy's, what's up?" Venus tried to ask casually, standing up straight with her right hand on her hip as Merliah adjusted the same straight back as well, but crossed her arms.

"We could ask you the same question," Ninjini spoke, inquisitive, slowly raising an eyebrow. And at that, Merliah had an idea that would get the attention off of them.

"Why are you guys holding _dolls_?" Merliah asked, smiling with a kind of intent that went practically unnoticed, pointing a finger at the boys; straight digit moving from one boy onto the next.

They each looked at the doll they were holding, Kell-El put his in the wagon, Star boy and Chameleon boy put theirs on the counter top; all of them acting like they just noticed they were holding hot coals or even excrement.

However, Timberwolf still cradled his, not minding in the least bit.

Merliah sighed at this. They needed to fix Phantom Girl before someone found them out.

She looked beyond Brin and saw that there was a batch cookies in the oven and an evil smile formed on her face; she slowly made her left hand into a fist.

"Mind telling us why you guys came in here screaming _about_ the dolls?" Kell-El asked still bemused by their entrance.

"Um, well, um," Black Rose stalled, trying to think of an explanation and was failing miserably. Ninjini narrowed her eyes at her friend but they widened once they saw Merliah slowly making a fist. Before she could say anything, the stove was on fire, blazing and everyone turned to the look with a surprised expression from everyone, except Aqua Lass.

Timberwolf, actually used to this sort of thing in the kitchen, gently put down the fragile china figure and grabbed the fire extinguisher next to the fridge to start putting the flames out.

While Timberwolf was putting out the fire, Black Rose took this distraction to run up to the island, quickly but carefully grabbing the doll and rushed out the door with Merliah following as they scurried out; to which everyone saw except for Brin who just finished putting the fire out.

He let out a breath of exasperation and turned back to the group, and blinked at the empty spaces the two girls had been before he'd been occupied.

"Where did they go?" He asked, no need in clarifying who _they_ were.

"I don't know where, but they took the doll you were holding," Michelle said, pouting a little.

"Come on, Michelle," Ninjini said walking over to pick her up and set her to the floor, but remained crouched down, holding her extremely tiny hands in her own to say: "We will just go get it back and ask what was wrong."

"Thank you, very much," she responded then turned around, keeping Ninjinis right hand in her left as they walked towards the door and Ninjini stood up but had to bend a little while walking so she wouldn't lift Michelle off of the ground and answered back: "You're welcome, very much."

Once the doors closed behind the girls all the guys just stared at it, dumbfounded, because they were very confused by the entire situation and had no idea what to do. After a minute of just blinking and staring at the door, Cham was the first to regain his sense and asked, "Should we follow them?"

The others just glanced at him then at each other. trying to decide what to do.

"Maybe we should. It is better for us to stop any possible chaos, isn't that right, Cosmic boy?" Star Boy speculated aloud in much the way one would actually make a statement, to which they all gave a head nod and went after the girls.

* * *

Running down the halls by means of avoiding any and all obstacles in their way, to anyone else it seemed like they were running around the hallways aimlessly, more-so to Merliah because Venus was leading the way and she had _no_ idea where they were going but there was indeed a _destination_.

They rounded another corner and Venus went for the first door to the right, putting in a code with her right hand and holding the Phantom Girl doll in her left, Merliah realizing they were at Venus's room.

"Put in the code. Put in the code! PUT IN THE CODE!" Merliah hissed, getting louder each time she started a new round of the four words.

" _I am putting it in as fast as I can_!" Venus returned in a panicked tone. A moment later and the door opened, both rushing in.

Venus gently put Phantom Girl on her desk while Merliah made to open the door on their side only. Once she finished, she stood up straight, tossed her head backwards, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now no one can get in, we are in the clear," Merliah said and turned to her friend who was looking through her bookcase of the type of reading access that had _practically_ been obsolete for a long time.

"Hexy, Hexy, _He-e-x-xy_ ," Venus called while continuing to look for the right book. Merliah walked over to Venus's bed and got down on her hands and knees and lifted the comforter to search on her own, saying: "Heeexxy, Hexy-Hex, Hex-you under here?" And once she lifted it enough, a brown rectangular object launched very quickly out from under the bed and Merliah just barely managed to lift her head and get out of the way as the object flew into the middle of the room, floating there at Venus's face level.

She turned from her search area and a smile came upon her face finding what she was looking for. The object was a big book, the length of Timberwolf's forearm and the width of Ninjini's katana. Its color was a dark brown, no designs on it whatsoever. If you saw him on a library shelf in Superman's time, you would think he was just a boring old book, but Venus knew him as an enchanted book that was very kind and helpful to her-a really good _friend_.

"There you are, Hexy," Venus exclaimed joyfully, turning her whole body to face Hex and Merliah, who was now getting up and brushing herself of lint and minor debris hardly worth acknowledgement.

"Okay, now that you're here Hexy, we need your help." Merliah said with slight urgency in her voice. Hex was glowing and it was getting brighter and dimmer as his way of communication, which they understood through all their time with him.

"Look, I sorta, kinda, accidentally, may have, turned Phantom Girl into a doll and I need you help to change her back, _please,_ " Venus explained, twiddling her fingers as she spoke the synonyms for _'might have'_ , then dropped her arms to her sides for the rest; ending with her clasping her hands together in a praying motion with big puppy dog eyes. Hex glowed again, to which Venus smiled brightly and clapped her hands together in joy.

But her little happy celebration was cut short when there was a knock at the door followed by: "Venus, Merliah, open up."

The two girls faced each other with terrified expressions, _'What do we do?'_

* * *

AN: Done yeah, like I said before I will try to make the next one longer and I will try to update tomorrow or this weekend and I have school off Monday so extra work time so R&R and I love you all good night (Mic drop and exits with a moonwalk)


	4. Unless you use the doggy door

Porcelain

* * *

Summary:Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll.

* * *

AN: Chapter 4 of Porcelain which I hope everyone will enjoy and if you people like this story read fragile by Gem-of-Scath it is inspired by this fic and I personally think it is fantastic so I hope you people like this and read fragile which I hope you enjoy as well so on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unless You Use the Doggy Door

* * *

After about a minute of walking around the Legion cruiser looking for the doll thieves in the state they had left the kitchen, Ninjini asked, "Michelle, if it is alright could you let go of my hand, so I can walk a little faster?"

"Oh, okay," Michelle responded in that way that children could with understanding in absolutes, almost solemn, but friendly, she let go and Ninjini stood up straight to let out a breath.

"Where do you think they went?" Ninjini pondered, still for a moment, then started to walk. Michelle followed behind in at an even pace, not quite sure where they were going.

After a few minutes of walking around they ended up at Venus's door. Ninjini put in a code that she knew was right, nearly by nothing but a half-second thought of unquestioning memory, but it didn't work.

She then knocked on the door calling out with some semblance of half-built patience, "Venus, Merliah, open up." There was silence that could indicate either no one was inside, they were there but pretending not to be, or weren't aware that someone was at the door. A minute later, the girls heard footsteps to their left from the hall and saw the guys turn the corner and head towards them.

"How did you guys find us?" Michelle asked, curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Super hearing," Timberwolf and Superman X in unison they chose not to acknowledge.

"But we didn't say anything on the way here," Ninjini stated in a rather dry tone that was almost like saying she'd caught them in a lie, but without the malicious intent. Or much intent at all.

"No, but we heard Merliah and Venus screaming at each other and knew they were going to one of their rooms. From what we could understand, Venus was putting in the code so we knew it was her room." Kel-El clarified.

"What are you guys doing; having a party out there?" They heard Merliah ask rudely from the other side of the door.

"Look just give us back the doll and we'll leave." Ninjini tried to rationalize... _tried_ being the operative word.

"No-look-we can't explain, but we need the doll." Venus started in kind of a stuttered and worried tone. "So...just go away. Leave, just for now."

"Look, can't we just discuss this like adults?" Cham queried, being a voice of reason for a change.

"There is nothing to discuss. We are keeping the doll and that is final. Also, since when have you ever done _anything_ like an adult?" Merliah stated matter-of-fact, but with insinuation most unwelcome at the tail end, which made Cham glare at the door and nearly turn scarlet in a mix of indignity and denial (the truth only hurts _because_ it's true, after all).

"Yes, and, there is _no_ _way_ you guys are getting in here..." Venus stated like Merliah but hesitant while she said it.

Out in the hall, Michelle let out a sigh and got down on all fours and crawled towards the middle of the door, going straight through it. Once in the room she stood up and brushed herself off. The girls' eyes went wide at this but were too stunned to stop her from opening the door to reveal their friends who did _not_ look to happy.

"...Unless you use the doggy door." Venus rattled off with the affectation of doomed nervousness, and Merliah just face palmed. On Venus's door was a holographic doggy door which only dogs and cats noticed, but Michelle memorized where it is was and was fortunate to be small enough to fit through it.

"Next time make sure that it's _locked_." Merliah hissed, annoyed, hand still on her face as everyone walked into the room.

Timberwolf saw the doll everyone wanted on Venus's desk and stalked over to it, picking it up with one hand; gently, _gently_ so as to not break it.

"What is so important about _this_ doll?" He asked, anger laced into his voice there without conscious thought.

Venus glanced at Merliah pointedly and Merliah knew what she wanted to do.

"Venus, _no_ , you know as well as I do that is very bad idea."

"But I can't take it anymore! Besides, if they know, then they can help us."

"Help you with _what_?" Star Boy asked brow rising near to his hairline. Venus once again glanced at Merliah and let out a huff of annoyance.

"Fine, do what you want," She said with her hands raised in a surrender, signalling that she wasn't going to help anymore.

Venus faced the group and took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, ya see, I kinda turned Phantom Girl into the doll Brin is currently holding." She confessed, pointing towards Brin.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed, eyes wide in varying degrees of horror and disbelief.

Brin looked back at the Phantom Girl doll in his hand.

* * *

AN: Yay, done, sorry if this seems rushed it is not suppose to be but I hope you all enjoy it especially gem-of-scath now I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, exit with a moonwalk.)


	5. Didn't know what to do

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll.

* * *

AN: Chapter 5 thanks to the encouragement of Gem-of -Scath, and on an added note, I will post the next chapter for Merliah and Michelle matchmaker tomorrow and can't think of much else to say besides read fragile by Gem-of-Scath and on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 5: Didn't know what to do.

* * *

 _Timberwolf saw the doll everyone wanted on Venus's desk and stalked over to it, picking it up with one hand; gently, gently so as to not break it._

 _"What is so important about this doll?" He asked, anger laced into his voice there without conscious thought._

 _Venus glanced at Merliah pointedly and Merliah knew what she wanted to do._

 _"Venus, no, you know as well as I do that is very bad idea."_

 _"But I can't take it anymore! Besides, if they know, then they can help us."_

 _"Help you with what?" Star Boy asked brow rising near to his hairline. Venus once again glanced at Merliah and let out a huff of annoyance._

 _"Fine, do what you want," She said with her hands raised in a surrender, signalling that she wasn't going to help anymore._

 _Venus faced the group and took a deep breath before starting._

 _"Well, ya see, I kinda turned Phantom Girl into the doll Brin is currently holding." She confessed, pointing towards Brin._

 _"WHAT?!" They all screamed, eyes wide in varying degrees of horror and disbelief._

 _Brin looked back at the Phantom Girl doll in his hand._

* * *

Venus cringed at how loud they all were, hands nearly going to cover her ears-or better yet the shame decorating her face like dropped paint on an already complete canvas-but noticed the distraught look on Brin's face as he eyed and considered the doll; both hands cupped around it even more secure and delicate than a mere scintilla of a second previous.

V thought it was sweet that at times Brin could be a big tough guy, but when Tinya comes around he mostly drops the act and is a real nice guy. And she knew that he really cared about Tinya and worried about her while she was like this because she had seen him get worried for her before also she could feel the worriness radiating off him.

"Will you keep it down-and close the door! We don't want anyone to know about this," Merliah said frustrated by this whole situation and wanted it to be over, and some sushi

Michelle closed the door because she was the closest. She could see and feel the tension in the room and knew it wasn't good.

"How did this happen?" Cham asked, breaking the ice that had shifted and solidified over the consciousness of the group. The obvious question that was incredibly unwelcome for the culprits and glaringly important to the others.

Venus tilted her head slightly while noting that Brin had barely moved, besides breathing slowly (probably to keep from going ballistic) and re-positioning Phantom Girl in his hands.

"Well, long story short- _and you don't want to hear the long version, so please don't ask_ -Merliah "lured" me into trying a spell on transformation that I thought was cool, and wanted me to change the sofa into another material, but I accidentally hit Phantom girl which is why she's...well, you know..." Venus trailed off, pointing to Phantom Girl who was being cradled by Brin, looking at her very lovingly with a touch of worry. Also Venus could feel just a tad bit of anger from him and knew that it was for her and not Tinya.

"So both of you at at fault, here?" Ninjini asked in a cold approximation of calm, keeping the role as peacekeeper, for the moment at least.

"...Pretty much," They replied in unison, shoulders shrugged and bodies bogged down with the weight of the two words. Merliah saying it with a I could care less face and in a voice as if this were a causal conversation. Venus on the other hand with a nervous look and voice twitling her fingers.

"Well, haven't you tried to fix her yet?" Star Boy asked.

"Of _course_ we have-but it didn't work!" Merliah stated, flat of manner, hands on hips and ' _obviously_ ' saturating her entire demeanor.

"That's why Hexy was going to help us," Venus said, almost with a manic king of joy, turning to the book that glowed, speaking something no one but Venus understood.

The others just stared at the silent ( _just-this-shy-of-disturbing_ ) conversation between the obviously sentient and the vaguely-understood-to-be sentient beings for the few moments it took.

"...Really?" She asked, considerably more joyful as he continue to glow bobbing just a bit and his glow wasn't that bright and for those who knew Hex knew that was a sad glow. "...Well, alright, but which one?" A pulsing, erratic glowing, "...Aw _man_."

"What? What did it say?" Kell-El asked in his usual loud and near-disrespectful manner, which earned him a simmering glare from the green girl.

"One," Holding up a finger with her right hand, left hand on her hip nearly digging into her own skin to keep a level of calm. " _His_ name is Hex and/or Hexy; two," another finger lifted, "He said that there _is_ a reversal spell in one of my books...but he's not positive which one."

"So, what, you two have to look through _all_ of them?" Cham asked, a little put out by her tone that bordered on hostile desperation.

"Whoa, ha-ha, no, no, no, wait a minute- _you_ guys are _helping_ us," Merliah said, quite sternly pointing at them.

"And why should we help?" Kell-El asked raising a brow, arms not necessary to fold across his chest since they hadn't left the position in the time they'd been told about Tinya and would probably stay that way considering how the conversation had turned.

And Ninjini decided to intervene before things got ugly.

"We will be able to find it more quickly, and the faster we find the spell the sooner Phantom Girl can become human again."

"Fine by me, let's start looking." Star Boy said, getting everyone else moving.

All the others, aside from Timberwolf, started in on a book each. Superman X just kept on tapping one, expecting electronic impulse confirmation against simple leather binding until Venus opened it for him; but she didn't yell at him because she knew he'd never used a _proper_ book like she has.

Brin and Michelle hadn't moved, and though the others hadn't noticed at first, became decidedly worried at the lack of movement from the young man.

"You alright, T?" Cham asked, cautiously and lowly, making sure not to set him off. He didn't respond or even looked up from Phantom Girl.

They knew that he was worried about her.

With this, Ninjini got an idea that she knew was great for him.

"Brin, why don't you go back to the kitchen; only one of us really needs to be watching Phantom Girl and might need to cover for us if anyone else gets suspicious."

At this statement of facts actually _directed_ at him, Brin finally looked up, a little heartbreaking confusion in his eyes. After a moment he nodded his head and left the room.

Everyone then got to reading to find the spell ASAP.

* * *

As Brin was walked back to the kitchen he barely took his eyes off Phantom Girl save for glancing up every once in awhile to make sure not to run into anything. He was also thinking how this could have happened to her..Well, no, he knew the _how_ but wanted to know more of the _why_.

She was a good, kind sweet, generous, warm, loving, great person-in _his_ opinion at least. She might be sarcastic, stubborn, and act like a princess at times but he had come to love those things about her after all the years in each other's' good graces and company; so why would this happen to her? She was a fantastic person, a great superhero, and any guy would be lucky to have her. And often an occasional cluster had made the attempt, which often ticked him off more than it really should. But, luckily, she turned them all down so far as he knew and observed, which made him feel better with far less guilt than he consciously acknowledged.

She is, to anyone with eyes and basic common sense, a complete package. Flawless skin, great personality, wonderful smile, adorable laugh, great with kids considering Michelle always listens to her the first time, and always there for her friends. Like how when everyone was against him, she stood by his side the entire time. Helping his escape from HQ, getting him onto the scene of crime, there to calm him down when he got out of control, and on Rawl to help pull him from his warped instincts and back into his senses; it was unfortunate that it took him knocking her into a wall and causing her to lose consciousness for it to sink in.

 _That_ was when he came to the realization that he _needed_ her in his life; she has done so much for him and stood by him always. He always stood by her and protected her and would continue to through and after this mess. And he hoped Venus would have the ability to turn her back...

If not...he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

AN: Done, now not that much to say but, Enjoy, R&R, and I love you good night( mic drop moon walk )


	6. You have made a looooottttt, of cookies

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll.

* * *

AN: Chapter 6 for your viewing pleasure. I am on fire with posting this week and I must say that I am proud of my self. And if you people like this story then you will love Fragile by Gem-of-Scath, it is really good now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 6: You have made a looooottttt, of cookies

* * *

An hour has gone by since everyone started on their tasks. Timberwolf was in the kitchen, making cookies while keeping a vigil on Phantom girl, Michelle was off getting stuff for Timberwolf, and everyone else was in Venus's room, trying to find a way to help Phantom girl.

Ninjini was sitting at Venus's desk, Merliah in a bean bag chair at the foot of the bed, Star boy in another bean bag chair across from Merliah, Kell-el sitting up against the wall on the bed by the end his legs stretched out in front of him, Venus was on the bed as well but leaning against her pillows sitting Indian style checking Hexy to see if their was a spell inside of him, and Cham was on the ground lying on his stomach.

"Ugh, this is hopeless," Merliah exclaimed throwing her head back and closing her book and everyone looked up from their books to Aqua lass in shock but Venus ho kept her eyes trained on her reading. She then turned towards Venus and continued: "We have been at this for an hour, do you have any other ideas then reading to find a way to help Phantom girl?"

"Hex knows their is a spell in on of these books or him, we just have to keep looking," She responded not even looking up.

"Well Michelle and Timberwolf should be helping us at least, I mean they know about this too." Merliah protested getting annoyed.

"Well Michelle can't read yet, so she would not be much help." Ninjini interjected calmly.

"And I think T is still shocked by the news." Cham added rolling over and sitting up straight.

"Yeah, well still," Merliah said flustered trying to think of a comeback.

"Look, the sooner we find the spell, we can change Phantom girl back, and the sooner we change Phantom girl back, the less likely Timberwolf will try to maul us for causing this and taking so long to find a spell that will help her." Venus explained and looked up once she finished her statement with a dull look on her face.

"Why are you guys just starring? Come on we got a spell to find, let's go let's go." Merliah stated and opened her book once more to keep looking for the spell. Everyone shared a quick glance then went back to their books with Cam returning to his original position but Venus smirked first, then continued to read when the door opened and Michelle stood at the entrance.

"Any progress?" She asked with a look of curiosity while tilting her head.

"Look at the bookshelf." Merliah responded to which Michelle Poked he head in to get a view and saw the progress they made. "Okay I'll go fill in Brin, happy reading." And with that she closed the door and headed to the kitchen where the orange clad puppy would be.

* * *

In the kitchen Timberwolf just finished his sixth batch of cookies (he made a lot to try to help ease his worry and stress a bit but it was not helping all that much), and started to put them on the cooling rack on the island. As he did he glanced over to the giant plate of cookies he made and Phantom girl lying down next to it. He let out a heavy sigh of depression and just looked down solemnly at the cookies on the rack.

He then looked up at the sound of the door opening. It was Michelle coming in with her red wagon which she had taken earlier but instead of it having a bunch of dolls on it, their was a brown wooden chest that was about two feet tall and two feet wide. She walked up to the island and looked up at him, then at the cookies, then back to him.

"You have made a looooottttt, of cookies." Michelle said outstretching the word lot.

"I know, what's with the chest?" Timberwolf asked motioning to said object and Michelle turned to her head to the chest then back at Timberwolf with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Stuff, to help you with Phantom girl." She responded, then opened the chest and extracted a big fluffy silk black pillow and held it out for the wolfen boy to take. He raised a brow for a second then took it.

"You can put Phantom girl on it." Michelle said happily and Brin nodded in acknowledgment. He then lifted Phantom girl, put the pillow down where she was, then put her back down and she sank into the pillow a bit. She closed the chest and climbed up on the stool and sat down watching Brin start to make more batter with his back to her.

"If you are gonna make more cookies, can I have some please?" Michelle asked sweetly tilting her head to the side. He looked over his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

"Only five, that's it" He said sternly but Michelle still smiled brightly and took five cookies off the plate. She then took a bite out of one and her smile grew from ear to ear. "Your really good at this."

"Thanks," He responded and turned to her while stirring the batter and asked "Do you know if they made any progress on the spell."

"I spoke to them before I came here, they have gone through a row of books but nothing." She continued to munch on a cookie with a smile of delight. As Timberwolf finished stirring the batter, the door opened once more to which they were both hoping it was their friends with good news, but it was Cosmic boy instead, to which they both knew would not be good.

* * *

AN: Their you have it, and I am sorry to say but I am only going to make 2-4 more chapters for this story so I am sorry about that but I will still make more phantomwolf stories so stay tuned for those and I will try to post the latest chapter for Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers but I have been so busy with this story I haven't had much of a chance so R&R, same with my other stories and I love you good night (Mic drop moon walk)


	7. Don't, touch, her

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll?

* * *

AN: 2 chapters within the span of 4-5 hours, I must say I am proud of myself. I hope you all are enjoying this story, and if you are, you should read fragile by Gem-of-Scath, now so I don't bore you all, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't, touch, her!

* * *

 _"I spoke to them before I came here, they have gone through a row of books but nothing." She continued to munch on a cookie with a smile of delight. As Timberwolf finished stirring the batter, the door opened once more to which they were both hoping it was their friends with good news, but it was Cosmic boy instead, to which they both knew would not be good._

* * *

Cosmic boy started to walk over to them with a stern look on his face which made Michelle's eyes go wide with a slight look of fear on her face and Timberwolf just looked stone-faced glaring at Rokk. Once he got over to the Island he just stood in front of the stool to Michelle's left.

"Do either of you know where Tinya is? Her mother has been trying to contact her but she isn't answering and we can't track her." He said, his expression the same and Michelle thought it be best for her to answer instead of Timberwolf by how mad both men seemed and a fight or argument would not end well.

"Me and her are playing hide and seek, it is her turn to hide but I had no time to eat all day, so she has extra time to hide." Michelle answered very sweetly with the cutest look on her face which made Rokk raise a brow at this. He then looked up to Brin how was giving him a death glare for reasons he was unsure of when his attention was brought to the small porcelain doll on a black velvet pillow next to the giant plate of cookies on the island which confused him immensely.

"What is with the doll?" He asked pointing to it with a look of confusion easily seen. They both turned to the doll, Michelle turned back first with a nervous chuckle and Brin slowly turned his head still glaring but even more angrier.

"Oh, that is just one of my dolls." Michelle responded waving her hand trying her best to ignore Timberwolfs growls of annoyance which just left Cosmic boy even more confused. He decided to examine it so he reached out to it and when his hand was like 2 inches away, Brin growled: "Don't, touch, her!"

This just made him even more confused. He retracted his hand a bit noticed and noticed the scarred look on Michelle's face and her wide eyes which just was making him so much more confused.

"Okay what is going on here?" He asked very sternly putting his hand at his side wanting some answers.

"Um well..." Michelle started but was stopped by the door opening and Black rose, Aqua Lass, Ninjini, Superman x, Star boy, Chameleon boy, and Hex coming in( in that order).

"Guys, we found a... Hey Cosmic boy." Black rose said quite quickly, trying to act causal hoping she didn't cause anymore trouble then she started.

* * *

AN: Well their you have it, I know it is short but I wanted a cliffhanger, so goodnight, R&R, read fragile by Gem-of-Scath, love puppies, and I love you goodnight (mic drop moonwalk.)


	8. OTHER WAY

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll?

* * *

AN: Here is chapter 8, I will try to post chapter 9 tonight or tomorrow depending on what happens for the rest of the day for me. I hope that you all are enjoying this and if you are, you should read Fragile by Gem-of-Scath, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 8: OTHER WAY

* * *

 _"Okay what is going on here?" He asked very sternly putting his hand at his side wanting some answers._

 _"Um well..." Michelle started but was stopped by the door opening and Black rose with a book in her hand, Aqua Lass, Ninjini, Superman x, Star boy, Chameleon boy, and Hex coming in( in that order)._

 _"Guys, we found a... Hey Cosmic boy." Black rose said quite quickly, trying to act causal hoping she didn't cause anymore trouble then she started._

* * *

It was only a few minutes after Michelle left their was still no progress and everyone was starting to get annoyed except Ninjini and Venus.

Ninjini because she knew that if their was another argument she would have to be the voice of reason because that is the role she plays in a lot of situations and she felt kinda relax just reading considering how dire the situation was.

And Venus was much to nervous to be annoyed. One reason is she turned one of her friends into a doll and if she is able to turn her back she will be mad at her. another is that she knows who close Brin is to Tinya and how worried he is about her and that if she can't find a way to turn her back, Brin will make sure she won't be casting spells until she is 30. And the final one is if Cosmic boy finds out about this she will be in deep water, so a lot is riding on her to fix this and she is extremely nervous under pressure.

As she turned to the next page in Hex, this one par of information caught her eye. She read it over carefully and once she finished, She squealed extremely loudly which caused everyone to cover their ears. She stood up to which hex backed up a bit and she exclaimed very happily: "GUYS, GUYS, I FOUNND WAHH" The last word was because she leaned to much to her left and fell to the floor, Cham's back breaking her fall.

"Ow," He once she impacted into him.

"Sorry Cham." She apologized and quickly got up brushing herself off.

"Okay, mine telling us what was with the happy fest?" Merliah asked agitated from the squeal.

"Yeah what did you find?" Star boy asked in a much calmer tone.

"I found spell that can fix Phantom girl!" She relied a bright smile on her face.

"REALLY?" Everyone asked and stood up.

"Yea" She answered back smiling much brighter.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's blow this munktor stand." Merliah exclaimed. Venus then ran over to the door, opened it, then rushed down the left hallway.

"OTHER WAY!" Ninjini yelled still in the room with everyone else and they saw her going the opposite direction then before which is the right way, then (in this order) Merliah, Ninjini, Kell-el, Star boy, Cham, and Hex followed after her also running. It about 1-2 minutes they made it to the Kitchen. Words started tumbling out of Venus's mouth before she can take in her surroundings.

"Guys, we found a... Hey Cosmic boy." She said trying to cover up for the first part of her statement.

"Okay I want to know what is going on _right_ know. Starting with where Tinya _really_ is, Venus's out burst and entrance with the rest of you," He then reached for the doll, grabbed it and held it about the height of his chest. "And what is with _this_ doll."

Everyone went wide eyed when he grabbed Phantom girl knowing this would not end well except for Brin who let out a snarl and lunged at Cosmic boy wanting him to get his hands off Phantom girl. Brin had tackled Cosmic boy but when he pushed him, Phantom girl slipped out of his grasp and was flipping through the air and everyone went wide eyed once more and screamed: "NO!"

* * *

AN: I know that this was really short but I wanted to leave you all wanting more and totally freaked out and I now you all must hate me know but you will see he rest later so, R&R, read my other stories, good night and I love you (mic drop moonwalk)


	9. Ow

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll?

* * *

AN: Chapter nine I hope you all have liked this story so far and if you do you should read fragile by Gem-of-Scath now on with the show

* * *

Chapter 9: Ow

* * *

 _"Okay I want to know what is going on right know. Starting with where Tinya is really, Venus's out burst and entrance with the rest of you," He then reached for the doll, grabbed it and held it about the height of his chest. "And what is with this doll."_

 _Everyone went wide eyed when he grabbed Phantom girl knowing this would not end well except for Brin who let out a snarl and lunged at Cosmic boy wanting him to get his hands off Phantom girl. Brin had tackled Cosmic boy but when he pushed him, Phantom girl slipped out of his grasp and was flipping through the air and everyone went wide eyed once more and screamed: "NO!"_

* * *

It was as if time was going in slow motion as Phantom girl sailed through the air coming to her impending doom. As she came towards the group Venus tried to grab her but she was to high and as she made her descent everyone turned and saw Hex open himself to a random page and catch Phantom girl safely in the air.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief except Cosmic boy who is currently seriously confused by this situation and the way everyone is acting.

"Will someone please explain what is going on, and will you get off me Timberwolf?" Cosmic boy ordered very sternly and Brin got off of him. They both stood up and Rokk brushed himself off before continuing. "Now someone tell me what is going on, RIGHT, NOW."

They all cringed at how loud he spoke. Merliah then cleared her throat before starting: "Well, you see..."

"I ACCIDENTLY TURNED PHANTOM GIRL INTO A DOLL AND WERE TRYING TO FIX HER." Venus exclaimed then covered her mouth with both her hands and was hit in the back of the head by Merliah. "Ow," she yelped and rubbed the back of her head.

"Great work knuckle head," She started sarcastically. "I had a whole cover story planned out."

"What, how did this happen?" Cosmic boy asked and yelled at the same time.

"It was an honest mistake." Ninjini cut in trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, and she found a spell to fix her." Cham supported while Hex flew around everyone and went over to Michelle, slanted down a bit and Michelle caught Phantom girl as she came towards her lap slipping from Hex.

"Well what are you waiting for?" USE IT!" Brin said quite urgently and Venus slid back a bit startled and frightened.

"Okay, okay, Michelle, put Tinya on the stool next to you, Hex, open up to the spell." And once she was she finished her order, Michelle and Hex did as they were told. Michelle softly put Phantom girl on the seat to her right and hex flew over to Venus opening to a page.

She looked over the spell again, raised her right hand and made sure it was aimed directly at Tinya and spoke:  
"Converteret pupa in phantasma Puella"

Yellow energy filled in her hand, was shot at Phantom girl and their was a slight yellow glow around her then a bright yellow blinding light and once it cleared, Phantom girl was sitting in the chair but in the dress she was wearing as the doll.

"Tinya! your okay!" Brin exclaimed running over to the girl turned doll turned girl again and gave her a tight hug. After a minute he let go and noticed she had a sickly pale skin tone.

"Are you alright?" He asked very concerned for her holding her chin in his hand because her head was dropping a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit..." And before she could finish she fainted and her head leaned onto Brin's chest which made him go stiff but worried about her.

"We should probably get her to the med bay for a check up." Merliah suggested and without a second thought, Brin lifted Tinya bridal style and carried her out the door everyone following in suit to the med bay to make sure their friend was alright.

* * *

AN: Done and tomorrow I will post 10 which will be the last chapter of Porcelain so R&R, read my other stories, good night and I love you (mic drop moonwalk)


	10. Change of plans

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll?

* * *

Change of plans

* * *

AN: Just to start off, THIS IS NOT A ACTUAL CHAPTER IT IS A NOTICE SO I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT IF ANYOE WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT IT IS JUST A NOTICE, NOTHING MORE. Now, what I have to say is that I decided to post a chapter of matchmaker first and once that is up, I will continue porcelain, but until that is up, Do not expect anything from porcelain.

That is all I have to say so, R&R, read my other stories, read fragile by Gem-of-Scath, love puppies, good night and I love you (mic drop moonwalk)


	11. I got footage

Porcelain

* * *

Summary: Her whole life she has been treated like a porcelain doll, that even the littlest thing would break her, what would happen if she was actually turned into a porcelain doll?

* * *

AN: Well here is the Tenth and final chapter of Porcelain, this is my first multi chapter story I have actually been able to finish and I am really proud of this story. Also I am sorry if I made anyone OOC so if it did happen I did not mean to and I wish to apologize for that. And I wish to make a shout out to Gem-of-Scath for encouraging me with this story, the prompts she has given me so far for Merliah and Michelle matchmakers and I a still taking requests people, and for inspiring her to write Fragile which I recommend you people read, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 10: I got footage

* * *

 _Yellow energy filled in her hand, was shot at Phantom girl and their was a slight yellow glow around her then a bright yellow blinding light and once it cleared, Phantom girl was sitting in the chair but in the dress she was wearing as the doll._

 _"Tinya! your okay!" Brin exclaimed running over to the girl turned doll turned girl again and gave her a tight hug. After a minute he let go and noticed she had a sickly pale skin tone._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked very concerned for her holding her chin in his hand because her head was dropping a bit._

 _"Yeah, yeah, just a bit..." And before she could finish she fainted and her head leaned onto Brin's chest which made him go stiff but worried about her._

 _"We should probably get her to the med bay for a check up." Merliah suggested and without a second thought, Brin lifted Tinya bridal style and carried her out the door everyone following in suit to the med bay to make sure their friend was alright._

* * *

It is the next day in the sitting bay, about 9:00 in the morning, Tinya still hasn't woken up from the events of the previous day. Venus was currently going over her vitals again while Merliah was sitting in a chair, playing catch with a little ball of water she made to entertain herself while they wait for something to happen, anything for Merliah at least. Michelle was just on the floor on her stomach, playing with a coloring book looking pretty content.

They were all torn from their activity's as they heard a moan come from their friend indicating she was waking up. They saw her eyebrows scrunch in discomfort and her sleepy looking eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Hello," Michelle said peppily and a little loudly but the girls decided not to worry about it right now. They were more worried for their friend.

"Hey Tin, how ya doin'?" Merliah asked a little uncertainly walking to stand by the left side of Tinya's bed with her arms crossed and Venus to the right fidgeting with her fingers followed by Michelle who put her hands on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, I feel like I just was on a roller coaster that makes you really dizzy for five hours." Phantom girl responded bringing a hand to her head.

"Well, actually, you were turned into a doll." Michelle corrected to which everyone in the room turned to her wide eyed. Tinya out of total shock and Venus and Merliah because they wanted to break the news to Tinya gently and when Timberwolf was here so if she panicked he could calm her down because he was the best at doing it.

"What did you just say Michelle?" Tinya queried eyes still wide and Michelle realized the mistake she made but knew it was to late to take back what she said.

"I said something?" That doesn't mean she can't try at least.

"Nice try Michelle," Merliah said crossing her arms stopping the little girl from saying anything more and decided to give the explanation. "What happened was when Venus tried to turn the couch porcelain she missed and accidentally turned you into a porcelain china doll, but we managed to change you back and you have been asleep since and this all took place yesterday by the way."

"So i have been asleep since yesterday?" Tinya asked shocked by this information.

"Yup, once V turned you back you were out like a light." Merliah confirmed.

"Yeah, Timberwolf carried you here and didn't leave your side all night and when you were a doll he held you like a baby." Michelle added which brought a slight blush on to Tinya's face.

"Yeah, he is just sleeping over their." Merliah said pointing behind her and they all saw Timberwolf, sleeping in a chair, with a lampshade on his head. Their was a drawing of his face on it that had a uni brow, eye patch, blacken teeth, and a mole. Merliah and Michelle just snickered at it, while Tinya and Venus glared at her. She then turned back to her and noticed their glares.

"What, I was bored, he was asleep, and it was fun." Merliah explained.

"But what is with the lampshade?" Tinya asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because when you draw on his face without it no one can see it." She complained.

"Yeah, she was thinking about shaving his face." Michelle added.

"Yes but I told her if she did that then I would cast a spell on her to make any guy who sees her never leave her side." Venus interjected with a devious smile.

"Yes, because I hate men enough as it is, I don't need them to follow me everywhere so that is why Brin has all the hair on his face still." Merliah said.

"And since I couldn't shave his face, I will do this." She then turned to Timberwolf and yelled: "YO BRIN WAKE UP!"

Once she yelled that he fell out of his chair then stood up and ripped the lamp shade off of his head. Once he got it off he chucked it at Merliah who caught it with a smirk on her face.

"Merliah, this isn't the time for pranks when Tinya is like this!" He yelled pointing to Tinya's bed and then after a second noticed that she was awake. He then ran up to the bed and hugged Tinya very tightly.

"Oh thank god your okay." The wolfen teen exclaimed hugging her a little tighter with one hand around her back and the other on the back of her head. She was blushing at this but was starting to lose oxygen from how tight the hug was.

"Brin...can't...breathe!" She exclaimed and Brin pulled away.

"Sorry." He apologized rubbing the back of his neck. She just smiled at him and outstretched her arms for a proper hug.

"It's okay puppy." He doesn't care that she says that, just smiled and hugged her back again but not with as much force this time. The girls went to stand at the foot at the bed and watched their friends for a moment from left to right Merliah, Venus, then Michelle.

"Well, we will just leave you two alone for a moment." Venus said with a sweet smile on her face.

"You can leave but I'm staying." Merliah said with a look of disbelief on her face at her friends assumption.

"Me too." Michelle chimed in. Venus let out a huff of annoyance then grabbed her friend and cousins ears and walked them out the door as they both kept on repeating 'ow'.

As the girls left, they were still hugging and after a minute they let go and Tinya had a smirk on her face.

"So, I heard that you were holding me when I was a doll(chuckles for a second) that's just funny to imagine." He glared at her and before he could retort Merliah stuck her head in with a smirk.

"I got footage of it." She exclaimed and Brin growled loudly at her and snarled glaring daggers at her. Tinya just laughed at this and Brin looked at her and his expression softened.

"It's good to have you back Tinya."

* * *

AN: Well their you have it, Porcelain is done. I hope you all enjoyed this. And if you wish to enter any prompts for Matchmaker just comment or PM me, and if you wish to see what stories I will write in the future just look at my profile page, now, R&R, read my other stories, love puppies, good night and I love you (mic drop moonwalk)


End file.
